


Chapped {Levi x Reader} [Drabble]

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:05:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5831929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi's chapped lips and Reader-chans struggle to make him wear some lip balm. Just some fluff, kisses and randomness. Constructive criticism is appreciated!</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Attack on Titan or Levi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapped {Levi x Reader} [Drabble]

Levi's lips were always dry and chapped. It looked so painful to (Y/N) who's lips were always soft and moisturized. So she saw it as her duty to make Levi's lips as soft as hers, if not softer.

Since he refused to put on any sort of lip products, (Y/N) had to come up with something else. "Levi." (Y/N) walked up to him, straddling the slightly shorter male's lap with a seductive smile.

Levi looked up, slightly annoyed since he was reading a good book, but forgot all about it when he saw her smile. She was up to something, he could tell by the sparkle in her eyes. Nevertheless, he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her a bit closer. "Yes?"

(Y/N) wrapped her arms around Levi's neck, a mischievous grin tugging the corners of her lips. "Close your eyes."

Levi frowned in confusion but did as she said anyways. The best thing to do in this situation was to go along with (Y/N)'s plans, or it would only take longer.

You see, (Y/N) was the most stubborn person Levi knew. Once she wants something, she would do almost anything to get it.

So to heal Levi's lips from the chapped dryness to softness, she was going to kiss him. Of course normal kisses won't help, maybe it would only worsen it.

So (Y/N) smeared a thick layer of color- and odorless lip balm on her lips. How Levi didn't notice it, was beyond (Y/N). But everything was going as planned.

"Don't move." She leaned in and pressed her lips right onto Levi's, semi kissing him.

Levi didn't move a muscle, since (Y/N) told him so. She was rubbing as much as possible on his lips, making it look as if she was shyly kissing him.

Levi wasn't stupid, he knew what she was doing since he could feel the lip product on his own lips now. But he let her be, amused that she would go this far.  
(Y/N) pulled away when most of the lip-balm were on Levi's lips. "You can open your eyes now."

Levi chuckled lowly when he opened his eyes, rubbing his lips together so the lip balm would be evenly spread. "You could've just rubbed it directly on my lips, I wouldn't have stopped you."

(Y/N) frowned, crossing her arms. "But you always push me away when I try to!"

Levi raised an eyebrow, amused by her reaction. "That's because I wanted to see how far you would go," He smirked, running his thumb over her bottom lip, collecting a small amount of lip balm.

(Y/N) blushed lightly when he rubbed it on his own lips. Even though they were together for almost 3 years, he could still make her blush by doing things like this.

Levi cocked his head to the side, a devious glint in his eyes. "Am I embarrassing you?" (Y/N) scowled, lifting her chin arrogantly. The deepening blush gave her away, though, determining Levi that he was going to embarrass her even more.

"That's too bad, I just wanted to ask you if you could always balm my lips this way." He shrugged and looked away in disinterest, sneakily glancing back at (Y/N).

Levi expected a beet red face, but now she was smirking. Uh-oh, he fucked up. (Y/N) gently grabbed Levi's chin, turning his face to hers. "It’s a deal."

Levi opened his mouth to complain but was quickly silenced by (Y/N)'s finger pressing against his lips. She smirked, batting her eyelids innocently. "Do know that I will do it everywhere."

She lowered her hand so Levi could speak but quickly added, "Especially in public." Levi narrowed his eyes, staring at (Y/N) who was staring right back.

Levi sighed softly a he looked away, a sign that he gave up and agreed. (Y/N) grinned victoriously, poking Levi's cheeks. He looked back at her, smiling anyways.  
She was so cute like this, happy like a toddler with a lollypop. Levi never loved anyone as much as he loves (Y/N).

He would do anything to make her happy, even if it would embarrass him.

Levi gently lifted her chin, closing his eyes when their lips met in a slow and loving kiss. (Y/N) smiled into the kiss, running her hand trough Levi's raven locks.

She loved these moments the most when it's just the two of them. The world around them disappeared or a while, leaving then alone in their cozy apartment.

Levi soon pulled away for air, smiling softly. (Y/N) messed up his hair, but he didn't mind. Their eyes locked, (Y/N)'s eyes sparkling with love and affection.

Levi licked his lips slowly, realizing they were dry again. She noticed too, he could tell because of her furrowed eyebrows. He smirked, "It seems you will need to do it again, (Y/N)."

Well, if it meant more kisses, (Y/N) didn't mind.


End file.
